


Behind the Curtain

by MistressTeal



Series: Under the Big Top [2]
Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe, Circus, F/F, Fantasy, Makeup, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressTeal/pseuds/MistressTeal
Summary: A glimpse to show what goes on behind the scenes.In which Therese allows Carol backstage.~ ~ ~This is a oneshot within the same Circus alternate universe as Opening Act.





	Behind the Curtain

 

A doll-like pair of hands routinely shoves row after row of pins into her hair. After tucking her hair into the wig cap, she reaches for her wig. 

 

* * *

 

 

Therese sat before the mirror, and in front of her, lays a dizzying selection of makeup. Brushes of various sizes were scattered around the opened boxes of colorful cream makeup and different makeup palettes, there were also tipped over bottles of liquid foundation as well as different unidentified pens and tubes lying here and there. Therese seemed to be at ease, but Carol studied her as she prepared for the show tonight. _This is almost like the time_ _Rindy_ _decided to play scientist with my makeup,_ Carol thought. 

It shouldn't come as a surprise that nobody actually looks the way they do on stage, but Therese was still reluctant about letting Carol watch her as she transitioned into her character to say the least, though she eventually agreed after some time, to Carol's delight. 

Therese grabbed a large, flat brush and dabbed it into some kind of creamy white makeup. Mindlessly marking certain areas on her face, she took a glance at Carol, who looked at her questioningly.  

"Foundation." Therese explained, before roughly blending the harsh marks into soft, pale highlights. 

"Doesn't all this grow tiresome?" 

"Well, yes. But I don't really mind it." Therese reached for a fluffy brush and dipped it into some pressed powder before gently painting the area under her eyes. Afterwards, she dusted off the brush as she reached for one of the big makeup palettes, she chose another shade to color her eyelids. 

"No cleaning the brushes then?" Carol teased when she saw Therese wiping the brushes with dry tissues or just running her fingers through the bristles. 

"I clean them when I have time." Therese replied nonchalantly, to which Carol only raised her eyebrows and smiled in amusement. 

Therese leaned closer to the mirror and slowly dragged the eyeliner across her eyes. The first stroke came out clean and smooth, but she couldn't finish the rest of it. Therese bit her lip in frustration before shaking the pen – a useless attempt to miraculously refill the eyeliner. Carol only studied her with a slight smirk, which only added to Therese's frustration. 

"Here, take mine." Carol pulled out a tube of eyeliner she kept in her purse, before adding: "I doubt you care very much about hygiene anyway." 

Therese turned to glare at her before finally taking the eyeliner that Carol was holding out.  

"Thank you." She muttered under her breath, although one could argue that she only mouthed it out. 

Therese finished putting on all four pair of eyelashes and began to search for another brush.  

"I almost forgot – wear this for me tonight?" Carol took out a tube of reddish liquid, she handed it over to Therese, who took it with a questioning look before shrugging.  

"Okay." 

Unscrewing the tube, Therese began to apply the color onto her lips. Carol only watched silently, but pleased nonetheless; she wasn't sure which color she should buy for Therese, and she had saw Therese changing her makeup occasionally, but she decided that red tones should be a safe bet – not that it matters if she agrees to wear it, Carol thought to herself. _Christ, Abby is corrupting me,_ she thought. 

Carol walked over to Therese as she finished brushing on the lipstick. Carol looked at her in the mirror and looked down at her. 

“What do you think?” Therese asked, her voice no louder than a whisper. She turned and looked at Carol. 

“You always look beautiful.” Carol smiled before bending down and pressing a light kiss on Therese’s lips.  

"Do I?" Therese smirked, challenging the blonde.  

Now's Carol's time to smirk, she was never one to be challenged – though she doesn't particularly mind it – but something just switched in her mind today. Her darkened eyes stole a quick glance at her watch before she made Therese look at her again when she gently tugged her with her fingers on her chin.  

Before she knew it, Carol's lips were on hers again. She thought of pulling away when she felt Carol deepening the kiss, but she only kissed back. Carol pulled away. 

Before Therese could say anything, Carol used her thumb to gently rub off the lipstick she left on Therese's lips. The younger girl couldn't help but slightly pout at Carol, who only grinned. 

Carol turned to exit the tent, but she turned around halfway. 

"I'll see you after the show." She winked. 

Therese only sighed before focusing all her attention at the mirror again to inspect her makeup.  

 _At least my lipstick is still on_ , she thought as she sprayed on some perfume from a glass bottle. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this little oneshot! :)


End file.
